clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dionnefamily
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Dionnefamily! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 16:28, June 18, 2010 please HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't make new pages!I have a user!!!!!!I want to make more pages.Please help!Dionnefamily(grand signature coming soon...) Hello! Hi, Dionnefamily! Welcome to the wiki. I can see you can need some help, and I will help you. *To create a new page, go to . But, if you want to create a page about yourself or or your own needs, put "User:Dionnefamily/" (without the ") and then your title. If you want to create a page about Club Penguin, just type your title. Hope this helps! --Alxeedo TALK 02:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Dionnefamily's Reply:Thanks,Alxeedo! Reply Do you mean that the method I taught you is not working? Than it is probably because your account is new. Try waiting to create an article until June 25, then try again. Otherwise, have you provided your e-mail when creating your account? You must provide your e-mail to create new articles. If neither of these methods work, contact me or another administrator for help. If you would like to talk to an admin without having to wait for a reply, you may go to our IRC channel to chat with an administrator about this problem. Hope this helps! --Alxeedo TALK 21:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) May I join the Light Side? The title almost says it all.So,if I can,how do I put on the template for it? No I don't want to join the Penguin Scouts. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 23:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Stop copying Stop copying! You used "Wiki EPF" for your HQ, which I practically thought of with help of my friend Gary. User:Sonic The Hedgehog/Wiki EPF You also used "Flesslo", which is a copy of "Flesio" for sure, which is used in some missions made by Spongebobrocks09. User:Spongebobrocks09/HQ So don't do it anymore. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 23:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Not a problem! In response to your blog, it's okay, it was a mistake and those can happen - no big deal. :) Have a nice day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Somebody.. RUINED THE NOBLE HORSE ARTICLE!It was an unresgistered contrituber,but someone known as Jman(I can't remember the numbers).Should we block him? No problem! If you need help with anything else, just ask me or another administrator, and we will be happy to answer. Do not worry, I fixed the Noble Horse article. Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 13:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) No I don't send the awards. You take them yourself. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 02:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sure! But, there are no trumpet spots open, just tuba. Also, if you use the i word (icp), then great! We practice and preform on there. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am not a vandal, but please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No, We are sorry but it does not. No, Ideas does not count as mainspace. Sorry. I hope this helps. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 15:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hai! Yeah, thanks for the tip, but no matter what I do the mullet makes me crash. I can't even move Fluffy the Fish to the mullet without crashing! DX Well anyways I'll come to the party as long as it's not on the weekdays and I'm not going somewhere on Saturday or Sunday. For the icon, I actually like my old one better. I just have this one because I'm obsessed with Stupid Fox (a cute comic involving a fox on deviantart). I'll change it back someday. As for GGD, what do you want me to say to him? [[User:NightBlade|'Dark and Beautiful like Night']] [[User talk:NightBlade|''NightBlade']] 18:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi I am Fawful the Great Wanna Be friends? Re: Question No, my penguin is Taraton.--Ratonbat 20:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I can come! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 20:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Secret agent can i join your secret agent HQ? RE: Your events Of course you can! Make sure the stamps were done AFTER the release, and I will make a userpage for you right now! RE: OK! Your userpage is created! See all the userpages here, including yours! Hello I wanted to drop by and say hi! So, HI! By the way, nice editing!Cp kid 22:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) You too!Cp kid 22:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, CPM is at my before party, but you can come on Klondike, Boiler Room for it. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 17:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: I decided I didn't want to do the after-party anymore. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD''']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 16:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) aaaahack when you meet carrot you ask: iv'e been hacked !